More Then Soldiers (Rainbow Six)
by Ludendorf
Summary: Elias and Monika are the GSG 9's elite soldiers. As well as part of Rainbow's respected. But soldiers are still humans. And humans still need love. Lots of slash(shipping), main pair is Blitz and IQ. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 is finished. Expect Chapter 3 anytime soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Elias walked towards the his dorm. He suffered some mild injuries thanks to Monika. Monika was supposed to watch for traps while Elias took the shots for her, but because of her overconfidence, Elias walked straight into a pack of barbed wire, complimented by Dominic's CED devices. It doesn't help that Mike made the GSG 9 participate in live training over VR training as a punishment for talking during fitness training. Elias rather have ran laps then get blasted by mock grenades and traps. In fact, Elias without the shield, was one of the best long distance runners in Rainbow. However, he would always slow down for Monika. He would try and do so subtly, but it was clear to everyone else what he was doing. Seamus would try and talk Mike out of making Elias and Monika do extra laps, but there is only so much he could do before punishment was inevitable. Mike hated how Elias would always soften up and let Monika intentionally win any drill where the two of them have to compete. When Mike put Elias up to spar hand to hand with Jäger, he could see the blood in his eyes. And whether he won or not, he would always go all out. But as soon as Mike made Elias perform a non-lethal takedown on Monika, he goes back to the soft, funny man who needed a miracle to make it in the Special Forces.

Elias finally reached his dorm and went to open the door only to be stunned by a tap on his shoulder. Elias jumped, but disguised it well as he turned around.

"Smooth" said Taina.

No wonder Elias didn't hear her sneak up behind him.

"Monika wanted to talk with you at the recreation room, but she couldn't find you after training. So she wanted you to meet her there in half an hour.".

No wonder she couldn't find him. Elias was in a hurry to get back to his dorm and take a shower, refresh after the beating Monika got him in. But why the recreation room? Nobody's ever there. Probably just a trifle.

"But you could find me?" Elias asked.

"It's not past curfew yet, so Monika deducted you could be anywhere."

"No…"Elias thought to himself.

"Monika would know I would be in my dorm. Why didn't she come to me myself?" Elias asked Taina.

"I dunno, but better for me, gives me more time to talk to you." Elias's eyes widened.

"Uh-"

"Don't worry Eli.", Taina interrupted.

"My work doesn't leave me time for a love life. But if I did have the time, i'd gladly spend it with you."

Elias was stunned. It's not like Elias hasn't thought about it, it's just that he wouldn't settle for anyone but Monika. Taina backed Elias onto his dorm's door, hands on his shoulders. Elias was starting to panic. Elias wanted no other women then Monika.

"This isn't like you…" Elias said with a firm tone. He tried to come off uninterested, but it definitely came off the wrong way. To Taina, it sounded seductive. She leaned in to kiss Elias. Just once, she thought. Just to let it all out. Their lips stood centimeters apart.

Elias pushed her off.

"Wha- What?" Taina stuttered.

Elias turned around and opened the door to his dorm. He took a step in and turned his head to Taina.

"Sorry Taina, only Monika calls me Eli."

Elias shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Elias stripped and went straight into his shower.

"Did I do the right thing?" he thought to himself.

"Was I too cold? Should I have kissed her just to comfort her? Wouldn't that be useing her?"

A million thoughts went through Elias's head. It was tough for Elias to think about what just happened, while managing the stinging pain of his open cuts and wounds against the hot water.

Elias stepped out of his shower and opened his medicine cabinet. He grabbed a white box with some somewhat large band-aids. He opened two and put them over the biggest cuts on his body, out of the one's Gustave didn't treat. The floor had water scattered all over it. Elias finished with the band-aids and closed the cabinet. He pushed his hand through his soft, black hair. He looked disgusted at himself for hurting someone. He put his head down.

"I soaked the damn floor. That can't be good for the structure."

Elias walked out of the room, pulled on some boxers and a undershirt. He sat down on his bed and turned on the T.V. He couldn't focus on the show, and his eyes kept wandering at the room around him. His room was quite clean. He had a red clock which, which he made in college, hung on his wall next to some paintings that Timur made for him. On the opposite side was a door sized window facing the east. His hotel like room had little colour without his decorations. Everyone's room had little colour. Timur's paintings were a good relief to the bleakness. Elias spent the next half hour daydreaming.

When he finally glanced at his clock again he jerked up.

"Scheisse, Monika!"

He was late to meet Monika. He quickly threw on some jeans and a white button shirt.

"You rejected Taina for Monika, and you're late. Idiot!" Elias thought to himself. He grabbed a comb and ran out his door, forgetting to lock it. He adjusted his hair as he ran down the long corridor. Dominic was talking with Miles near the end of the hallway. They both see Elias rushing and combing his hair in synchronization.

"Late for a date?" Dominic teased.

"Shut up, she just wants to talk."

Elias would normally deny seeing Monika in secret, but when practically the entire Rainbow team started to tease both Elias and Monika, they just fell into submission to it.

Elias finally made it to the recreation room, Dominic and Miles tailed him at a distance. Then snuck up within hearing range of the recreation room. Elias didn't notice. He opened the door and saw Monika, dressed in jeans and her "combat sweater".

"Beautiful as always" Elias joked.

"Oh, shut it loverboy." Monika responded.

Miles held Dominic's mouth closed to seal his laughter.

"You wanted to talk?",

Elias walked closer to her with a casual posture.

"Ja, I… wanted to apologize for training today."

Monika looked shy and nervous. Elias knew Monika long enough to learn all of her emotions. But shy and nervous was definitely on the bottom of her frequency chart. Elias played it cool.

"It's alright Moni, I've been through worse."

"I owe you one.", said Monika.

"I'll let it slide. Next time, I'm calling the shots though!" Elias replied in a joking manner

Monika laughed. Elias smiled.

"Thanks for making this easy."

Monika was all cheery now. She was hoping Elias wouldn't be mad at her, and she was relieved the stress was gone.

"Hey Eli, take me!"

Monika gestured to a billiards table. Elias ignored the thought that came to his head. Miles and Dominic couldn't hold back their laughter. They moved out of earshot, but still in a position where they could watch.

"Need me to teach you how to break again?" Elias asked.

"I know how to break!" Truth is she didn't know how to even hit the ball properly until Elias taught her.

"Come on Eli, you gonna play with me?"

"Do I have a choice?". Elias said jokingly.

"You scared I'm gonna whup your arse again?"

She knew Elias was really good. She was really bad. But she liked it when Elias let her win. And then she'd make Elias carry her to her dorm. Good times. Elias started setting up the board. Monika noticed Elias taking glances at her. She decided to have a little fun with him. She grabbed a cue stick and some chalk. She leaned against it and seductively started sharpening the stick. Elias spotted this in the corner of his eye and started to fumble with the cue balls. Monika rubbed herself against the cue stick. To Dominic and Miles, it looked like she was putting on a show for Elias. They were totally stunned. Elias tried to keep his stareing discreet, but Monika fully knew he was getting aroused off this. She chuckled.

"Still not done yet Eli?"

"I'm, uh… working on it."

"Checking me out, Eli?" Monika said seductively.

"Uh… no…" Elias said nervously.

Monika put the cue stick and chalk on the board. She walked over to the other side, to where Elias was nervously setting up the cue balls. She slowly pushed Elias's left shoulder back, forcing him to face her. She then wrapped both her arms around him. Monika pressed her body against his. Monika could feel the bulge in Elias's pants. Monika brought her face closer to Elias's.

"You like me, don't you Eli?"

Monika thrusted her hips onto Elias.

"Monika…"

Monika trembled to Elias's voice. It was a massive turn on to her.

"Wanna kiss?", Monika asked.

"I… uh… um…"

Elias wanted this so badly. He just couldn't think of a good way to say so. Monika knew him long enough to understand his stuttering. Monika closed her eyes and pulled Elias closer for a kiss.

They kissed for the first time. They were both in Heaven.

The kiss held for 25 whole seconds. Dominic's phone counted so. Miles phone recorded their entire kiss. They ran off.

"Doesn't look like just a talk, Eli."

When they broke the kiss off, Elias and Monika were holding back the temptation to throw the other onto the billiards board and just do them right there.

"Feeling better Eli?"

"It's a start." Elias replied.

Monika laughed. She loved hanging out with Elias. It's always fun and entertaining. And sexy. And Monika knew that if they went drinking, Elias would never take advantage of her.

"I love you Elias…".

"I love you too, Monika."

The couple kissed again. Nobody was there to count the duration for them. This time they were alone. Monika grabbed Elias's crotch. Elias jumped. They broke their second kiss.

"There's my debt paid. Happy?"

"Very."

Monika walked to the door. She glanced back at Elias.

"This is our little secret, okay Eli?"

"Of course Moni. Our little secret.".

Monika walked out the door leaving Elias with a cute wave of the hand.

"She didn't even want to play billiards." Elias said to himself, shaking his head with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Two years ago, Rainbow is sent to interrupt an arms deal in the Favelas of Rio, Brazil.**

Taina snuck through the tight corridors of Brazil. Her one chance to get enough money to catch a boat out of this shit-hole gone up in gunfire, flashbangs, and whatever these "Special Forces" brought. She could barely see past the mask she mask she wore for the deal.

BAM!

A tall man in a black balaclava and sunglasses kicked down the door to her left. She snapped her M12's iron sights onto his head and fired. The soldier took two more steps and fell. A pump-action shotgun fell out of his hands, onto the floor.

Taina moved through a stairwell. She peeked around a corner and saw a much shorter man, in heavier body armor. As Taina sneaked closer, she could tell he had a ballistic shield. And it looked like he was holding… a picture? She got closer, and tapped his shoulder.

"Shield's not going to save you."

As Elias spun around, Taina's fist swung at him in synchronization. That's when it looked like time stopped for Taina. He had a gray helmet, with the blast shield up. A half balaclava, covering the lower half of his face. And golden brown eyes. He looked so innocent.

Her fist hit him across his face.

He fell to the floor with a grunt. As if he barely felt anything. The picture in his hand slid across the floor. He looked up at her, and they stared at each other.

Elias reached for his gun, Taina jumped on him.

"Scheisse! Geh von mir runter!" (Shit, get off of me!)

This shortie was much more handsome up close. She could tell that Elias was in his 30's. She pulled down his mask and held her knife to his neck.

"Where are your friends?"

"What friends?"

"Do you want to make a this a problem?"

"I don't see a problem with a pretty girl sitting on me."

Elias has a reputation for making people laugh. Flirting with everyone is part of that. However, Elias would "sober" up whenever he talked with Monika. Taina, had no clue that the military was full of lovebirds. Elias, flying the highest.

"Uh-..."

Taina was blushing under her face paint. Her expression leveled. But he couldn't let Elias find out. The smile Elias gave her made it looked like he knew she was blushing.

A good couple of seconds past. Elias didn't reach for his gun, nor radio. Then Taina clicked back in.

"This knife is going straight into your neck if you don't talk!"

Elias jumped. He wondered why his "Anti-Death Psychology" technique didn't work.

"Right, Jordan and Eliza are to the west."

Taina didn't know the names if the soldiers. All she knew was that there was two enemies to the west.

He was careful not to tell where Monika was.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Blitz."

"Your real name, jackass."

"My name's Jackass. You said it yourself."

Taina exhaled and bit her lip.

"Even in the face of death you joke?"

"Death's pretty. And fun to talk too."

"..."

Elias just smiled.

"Grr, what's your real name!?"

"Elias, nice to meet you. You come here often?"

She ignored his question.

"Thank you, Elias."

She swung her knife back.

…

For the first time, she felt unwilling to kill someone. She didn't know what it was, but she just couldn't kill him. What do I feel…? Why can't I…? She just couldn't do it.

She pulled out her Lusion and shot Elias in the leg. Elias grinded his teeth, and squinted his eyes. It hurt like hell, and he started bleeding from his leg. Taina spoke into his radio,

"Elias was all fun. Now it's your turn."

Suddenly, there was a thump and a crash from upstairs. Gunshots also went up to the west. Whoever was up there was scrambling. All her teammates rushed to the west, so whoever was upstairs was a lone soldier.

"Elias!? ELIAS!"

Elias looked to the stairwell as Taina got off him.

"Monika?"

Taina ran out of the room. She looked back to see a female soldier, wearing almost no armor running to Elias. She stopped and watched, as more gunshots went off to the west. Monika knelt down with Elias. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly,

"Elias! I won't leave you again!"

She started to cry.

"I'm sorry Elias!"

Monika sobbed while hugging Elias. Elias' eyes widened. He had no idea he meant this much to her. Maybe because he couldn't take a hint. He took Monika into his arms. Monika opened her eyes.

"Elias…"

She kept sobbing.

"It's okay Moni."

Elias wiped the tears off her face.

"I'm alright."

Monika curled herself into Elias' arms. Taina clenched her left fist. Her M12 dangled in her right hand. She took aim at Monika. Tears went down her cheeks. Elias saw his assailant in the corner of his eye.

"MONIKA!"

Elias pulled Monika to his side, and straightened his body to face her. His shield on his back, to the enemy. Taina sprayed her M12 at the couple, hitting Elias' shield and back, as Elias hunched over Monika.

"Elias, you idiot!"

Monika pulled Elias' pistol from his holster and leaned out of Elias' arms. She tooks three shots at Taina, hitting her shoulder once.

"E… Elias?"

Elias didn't make a sound. Most of the shots landed on his shield, heavy armor, or his torso. Nevertheless, he was still bleeding heavily, and it still hurt like hell. Elias bit his lip.

"It-It's o-only a f-flesh wound…"

Monika slapped Elias.

"You dummkopf! What am I without you?!"

"Oh that's easy," Elias thought. "Intelligent, cute, pretty, funny, amazing shot, all around perfect." Elias opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't get anything out then blood.

"Keep looking at me Elias! Don't close your eyes!"

Monika took off her sweater and wrapped it around Elias' wounds. She brought her radio up to her mouth.

"Eliza! Jordan! Elias is hurt, bring the evac' round to us!"

"Roger."

Monika pulled Elias to his feet. Elias coughed up blood, and tripped. Monika caught him, and Elias put his arm around her. Monika walked him to the roof, where their evacuation was waiting for them.

* * *

 **From The Author**

Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as 1 and 2. I had an original plan which had to be scrapped, and I had to rewrite this chapter about three times because of continuity errors from the older chapters. I also feel that this chapter was cut short, so I was thinking of making this event a stand alone story as well. Please tell me what you think through the reviews.

(The reason I said she was wearing a mask instead of face paint was to justify her recruitment into Rainbow. Only in Rainbow, did she use face paint.)


End file.
